Hydrotherapy treatments are of significant medicinal value when treating surgical and pathogenic conditions on or in the posterior area of the body, including but not limited to hemorrhoids or following hemorrhoid surgery; following groin surgeries, vaginal surgeries, or episiotomies; pathogenic therapy; peritoneal wounds; decubitus ulcers; postpartum complications; and/or other rectal surgeries and conditions.
Effective hydrotherapy and hydro-debridement for the posterior area of the body has heretofore been available only in hospitals and clinics equipped with "Hubbard tanks" and "Sitz baths".
The prior art fails, in every instance known to applicants, to provide a hydrotherapy apparatus for the posterior area of the body that is safe for domestic use in a household.